


The End Of An Era

by PepperySkin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon!Dean, Established previous Destiel, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, One sided Drowley, Other, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:43:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3136556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepperySkin/pseuds/PepperySkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean found Sam in that dirty little shack in the middle of f****** no where, his body was cold and his blood like a sea of red, pooled around his large muscular frame. Castiel was there. He stood by Dean and watched as the black eyed demon shed human tears for his dead brother. And once Dean had screamed enough at Castiel, once he threatened him, said Castiel should have been there for Sam because Dean could not, once his voice was raw from the hurt and the pain, a dreadful silence overcame them. After several moments it was broken, and Castiel will never forget, he will have nightmares about it for as long as he lived, when he heard the low sadistic laugh coming from Dean. His black eyes forward, something had finally snapped in him and the last shred of humanity died along with his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End Of An Era

**Author's Note:**

> An AU of the past like, half season-ish. Let's pretend Cole actually did kill Sam, that Castiel wasn't running around with Hannah for however long (and off doing other stuff) and let's pretend that Dean and Castiel were in a relationship before the died and became a demon. 
> 
> It's not very canon and I'm fuzzy on the details. Not my usual fic. <3 Hope you enjoy! (Make sure to read those tags!)

It didn't take long for Dean to find Castiel. He smelled the stink on him -- _fucking angels_. Their presence seemed to linger in the air like a bad taste in your mouth. Dean knew he was here the moment he walked into town.

 

When Cole put Sam down two months ago . . .  everything changed. Dean would tell you that he never felt better in his living life (and most certainly in his after life), that he was glad that Sam was no longer nipping at his heels . . . but when the booze was flowing and he had his fill with drugs and women, a little bit of human Dean escaped and he found himself wondering how something so horrible like this could have happened. _Why was Sammy alone?_ He told Castiel to watch over his baby brother while he was away -- he needed space, needed time away when he transformed -- so why wasn't Castiel there for Sam in the end?

' _We have a more profound bond_ ,' Dean remembers angrily, his skin boils and anger pools in the pit of his stomach. He remembers their last night together clearly. Dean knew something was going to happen, his arm ached more and more each day from the mark, his hunger grew insatiable. And although Castiel did not know what was in store for the hunter, he sensed a feeling of hopelessness, a need for comfort, and he tells Dean sweet lies, "Don't worry, Dean. I'll be there for Sammy even if you can't be."

 _And yet here we are_. There were questions -- questions that needed to be answered face to face -- and then Dean would end their _profound bond_ for good. He would get rid of the last person in his old life -- and then he can move on to ‘bigger and better things’ as Crowley described.

 _Ugh, Crowley_. Dean’s using him for a little while and then he’ll throw him away too. It's pathetic how much human blood is still left in him -- how his emotions carry his decisions these days. Crowley thinks Dean doesn’t see the little loving sideways glances, didn't notice the light touches he threw his way, but Dean saw it all and more importantly he played into it. Lean into a touch here or there and you keep Crowley’s guard down. You might even say that in a strange and twisted way, Crowley was in love with Dean as much as a demon could be. Dean found Crowley useful.

 

When Dean finds the blue eyed man he's resting at a table in the back with two more feathery-ass followers. The moment they see him they charge and Dean laughs because it’s almost _too fucking easy_ how he overpowers them. With a quick slash of his blade they lie motionless on the floor bleeding out and it starts a chain reaction of events. People start screaming, chaos echoes in the small bar, and everyone scrambles to get out  -- except Castiel. In the midst of panic, people dashing around them for their pathetic little lives, Castiel and Dean remain standing, waiting, watching.

“Dean, _please_ , I know you’re still in there . . ." Castiel begins slowly, watching Dean step closer to him, backing him further into the corner of the room. “We can make you better if you--” Dean grabs Castiel by the shoulders and throws him hard against the wall. Castiel makes a loud thud but is otherwise fine.

“Who is ‘ _we_ ’, Castiel?!” Dean’s eyes are wild with anger and he practically spits the words, “‘Cause I know for sure that Sammy is _gone_. So _who else_ could you be talkin’ about?!” He looked manic, the gleam in his eye and the edge to his voice reminding Castiel of American Psycho. Castiel changes tactics quickly.

“I mean me and the angels.” _He lies so easily_ , Dean thinks to himself as he puts both hands to either side of Castiel’s head. He’s standing over him, in his space, he’s too close for anyone’s comfort. “ _Dean, I can help you_ \-- I _want_ to help you. _I love_ _y_ \--” Dean grabs Castiel’s face with one hand harshly, shutting him up, and his other hand takes hold of one of his wrists.

“ _Shut your filthy mouth with your damn dirty lies_ ,” When he takes his hand off Castiel’s mouth the angel does not speak, but he looks up at him with his bright blue eyes, lightly gleaming with tears and emotion and Dean thinks he sees the last bit of hope drain from his face. _Good_ , he thinks and then he flashes a wicked smile.

Crowley, who had been quietly and patiently watching until this point, slithers from out of the shadows. Of course he had followed Dean, he had to keep an eye on his most powerful Hellhound. He had come into the bar once all the humans ran out screaming for their lives. He made one call to the police department (lucky for small miracles that Crowley has men stationed in the department) so they would not come and investigate the dozens of calls coming their way about a possible triple homicide in one of the most popular bars in the town. Interrupting this feud would only put demon (really anyone) lives at risk. He watched Dean with a look of patronizing distaste, hoping Dean won’t do what he thinks he’s about to do.

“ _Dean, I’m sorry about Sam._ ” Giant crocodile tears fell from the pool of Castiel’s blue eyes and Dean felt another wave of anger wash over him. “ _I couldn’t get to him in time . . . with my fading grace--_ ” Dean pushed Castiel to the side and the angel fell to the ground with another thump.

“Now you’re just making _excuses_. You _never_ cared for Sam. _Or for me_.” Castiel awkwardly stood back up when it was clear Dean wouldn’t push him down again.

 

When Dean found Sam in that dirty little shack in the middle of fucking no where, his body was cold and his blood like a sea of red, pooled around his large muscular frame. Castiel was there. He stood by Dean and watched as the black eyed demon shed human tears for his dead brother. And once Dean had screamed enough at Castiel, once he threatened him, said Castiel should have been there for Sam because Dean could not, once his voice was raw from the hurt and the pain, a dreadful silence overcame them. After several moments it was broken, and Castiel will never forget, he will have nightmares about it for as long as he lived, when he heard the low sadistic laugh coming from Dean. His black eyes forward, something had finally snapped in him and the last shred of humanity died along with his brother

And then he said to him clear as day, as if discussing the weather, “I’m not going to kill you now out of respect for Sammy but the _next time_ I see you I’m going to skin you alive. _You hear me, man_? I’m going to eat your _heart out_ with nothing but my teeth.” And Castiel believes every word of it.

 

“Dean please . . .” Castiel begged, wanting nothing more than to bring the Dean he loved so dearly back to him. _How pathetic._ The look on Dean’s face was not kind.

“Turn around Castiel. I don't want you to have the _pleasure_ of looking at me while I fuck your ass raw.” Castiel's face drained of what little color he had. He hung his head low, those blue eyes looking anywhere but Dean’s black eyes. He did as he was told, turning around slowly and placing his hands on the table in front of him. He looked up at Crowley with a pleading look but the demon remained stone faced. Dean came up from behind, making quick work of Castiels trouser pants which fell to the floor.

This was the part that made Crowley uncomfortable. He watched Dean tear apart Castiels clothes, watched as he shoved his cock into the whimpering angel, watched Castiel cry out no and hang his head so neither of them could see his tears.

Killing him was one thing; Crowley killed his enemies regularly, but rape had never been on his demon fun scale. Sex was fun and should stay fun. What Dean was doing made Crowley's skin crawl. Castiel was his enemy, sure, they had been on opposite sides for many years, but their relationship had transcended (so Crowley thought) into what you might call family. Still, he said nothing and continued to watch from a good distance away hoping that once Dean’s done with Castiel that he doesn’t move onto the next available target . . .

Dean was merciless in his pace. Castiel bucked his hips every time Dean bottomed out, begging Dean to wake up, to stop and remember that he was loved, but Dean’s black eyes were like the dead eyes of a shark: uncaring and impassive to the cries of it's victim. He wondered what angel tears tasted like and the thought made him laugh harshly, all while buried to the hilt.

Castiel pleads for Dean to be reasonable -- To remember his human side.

Dean flips Cas over and with enough force to bruise, slams back into him. He watches the angel tears fall thickly to the side and he leans in close so Castiel can feel the ghost of his breath on him -- Dean darts his tongue out and tastes.

He picks up his pace, enjoying how loud he can make Castiel moan and groan and Castiel eventually stops pleading and tries to remain calm. He tries to take deep breaths and close his eyes and forget where he is right now and what’s happening. Dean lets him -- doesn’t care if Castiel escapes for a bit -- it’s going to end the same way. He runs his thumb over Cas’s trembling lip and grinds his hips roughly.

It’s not long before he’s cumming deep inside the angel -- it doesn’t matter they have plenty of time for more -- and he actually hears Castiel’s sigh of relief. Dean spreads Castiel’s ass cheeks to watch the cum drip out from his abused hole, and he shoves two fingers to play with the white hot liquid dribbling out. He makes a satisfying growl and starts jerking himself off for another session when he hears a small cough behind him. Dean turns around and seems to notice Crowley for the first time. The demon hasn’t made a peep before this point and looks to Dean cautiously when they make eye contact.

“Do you want in?” Dean motions toward Castiel’s head, indicating for Crowley to join him in a threeway. Crowley doesn’t move and doesn’t answer quick enough. “I _said_ ,” Dean cuts a string of lies before Crowley can even speak them, “ _do you want in_?”

“No.” Crowley’s honest now. Dean can tell -- he’s so close to being human after the trials that Dean’s not sure how he’s still the King. _Pathetic human scum_ masquerading as a demon.

“So what the fuck are you _doing_ here anyway?”

“Dean,” Crowley begins slowly, as Castiel did. It confirms his suspicions in a split-second decision. “I’m just here to _help_ you. Why don’t we tie Castiel up and take him back home? We can question him there, a little bit of torture . . . “

“And it would be _amazing_ if we did just that and he _happens_ to escape? Remember last time?” Three weeks ago they found Castiel and a group of supporters in California. Dean bathed in their blood and the King of Hell captures Castiel to bring back as a little toy for Dean to play with. Somehow he escaped, and Crowley killed the demons in charge of keeping him. Dean thought the whole thing was very lucky for Castiel. Too lucky.

“Dean,” Crowley begins again but it’s too late, Dean’s already moved from a limp and broken Castiel, already pressed up against Crowley, the demon quickly back tracking and holding his hands up in surrender.

“Easy, tiger . . .” Crowley warns. He's visibly worried, Dean sees that and smiles.

“Don't like it when I fling your pretty angel friend around? So how long have you two been _fucking_?”

“ _Dean, we’re not_ \--”

“Okay,” he begins again more angrily, “So how long have you two been going _around my back_ and _partnering up_?!" He bellows, bumping into a chair, kicking it and breaking it in one swift move. Crowley watches him closely and seems to mull the words around in his mouth.

“Since you killed that crowd in Santa Monica . . . You are dangerous Dean. We care about you. We want you to get help.” The King’s honesty surprises Dean but it doesn’t hurt him -- on the contrary he finds it _hilarious_ and laughs a twisted maniacal laugh. _He’s right about one thing. I am dangerous._

It happens in an instant -- Dean grabs Crowley by the throat and starts choking him, the demon scrambles at Dean’s hands but it's no use, he’s grown so strong in the short time of being a Knight of Hell and Crowley cannot control him now. Crowley closes his eyes and let's his fate wash him over him. Dean leans in close and whispers,

“Thanks for the training . . . Tell your _whore_ of a mother I said hello when I send you to the afterlife.”

And as quickly as it all begins, an angel blade is plunged into Dean’s back, through his black heart, and though he's not dead yet but he's fading fast -- the force knocks him and Crowley to the ground, and when he looks up to see who has done him in, he sees a determined Castiel with a tear-stained face. Dean reaches out to the angel, out of anger or longing no one can tell, and the last thing Dean hears is Castiel’s sorrowful “ _I love you,_ ” and Crowley's shaky voice whispering “ _W_ _e will always love you_ . . .”

And with final demon knight fallen, the leaders of Heaven and Hell take a moment of silence for the loss of their friend.

Things never looked good for the Winchester boys. They died alone, bathed in a pool of their own blood and regrets, but for what it's worth, they loved and were loved. Perhaps in their death, with Heaven and Hell working together, there can be peace.


End file.
